Faron Woods
Faron Woods ( ) is a recurring location in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It is a large forest located in Hyrule. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess This forest, along with the Sacred Grove, covers almost the entire southern portion of the Faron Province. With the exception of Coro, the forest is uninhabited apart from a few Monkeys and other wildlife. The forest is connected to the Ordona Province via a small bridge. Story After Zant assumes control over Hyrule, the forest becomes infested with more and more enemies, and parts of the forest become covered with a purple and poisonous fog, which can only be passed through with the use of a lantern. Eventually Zant sends his Shadow Beasts to the forest to eliminate the Light Spirit Faron. Without the deity to protect the province, the forest falls into Twilight. One of Zant's minions, King Bulblin, kidnaps the children of Ordon Village, prompting Link to chase after him into the Twilight-covered woods. A Shadow Beast pulls him through the wall of twilight, however, and he is transformed into a wolf and loses consciousness. Link awakens in the dungeon of Hyrule Castle, which is also covered in Twilight, and meets Midna, a strange imp who helps him escape through the Underground Waterway. The two travel back to Faron Woods in order to dispel the Twilight covering the area. Link meets Faron, who requests him to gather the Tears of Light, which insects of darkness carry, in a Vessel of Light which in turn should restore Faron and have him cleanse the area of Twilight. They successfully complete this task, and the Twilight is lifted. Link, now returned to his regular form, travels together with Midna to the Forest Temple and retrieves a piece of the Fused Shadow. Faron Woods is traversed several times throughout Link's quest, but never plays as significant a role again. Points of interest Deep Gorge Located on the path to the Sacred Grove, the Deep Gorge is encountered twice throughout the game. Several rocky plateaus are found throughout the area. They tend to have wooden logs swinging between them. Faron Spring Home to the Light Spirit, Faron, the spring heals Link's health by a quarter heart every second. Greengills can be fished and caught in the deeper part of the spring. If Link has completed the second level of the Cave of Ordeals, Fairies will be released into the fountain. A Great Fairy, who will provide the hero with a seemingly endless supply of Great Fairy's Tears, will appear once the entire cave has been completed. Forest Temple The Forest Temple is the first dungeon that Link encounters. Link can obtain the Gale Boomerang by defeating the baboon, Ook. The boss of the Forest Temple, Diababa, is a monstrous three-headed Deku Baba. Once defeated, Link obtains the first piece of the Fused Shadow. Trill's Shop Owned and operated by Trill, the shop is situated south of the Forest Temple. The outdoor stall works on an honor system. The customer must drop the amount of Rupees in a box to pay for the merchandise. The customer can choose how many Rupees to put in the box. If Link puts more than enough Rupees in, Trill will thank him for his generosity. If Link puts less than enough in, he will chastise him for his cheapness, and when Link leaves, Trill will tell him to "pay like you should next time!". If Link attempts to leave without paying, Trill will attack Link and continually take away health until Link returns and pays. Trill sells Lantern Oil and Red Potion at his shop. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ]] Faron Woods is the first location Link visits on the surface. It is the home of the Kikwi Tribe. The Skyview Temple is located within the Faron Woods. Additionally, from the Faron Woods, Link can access the Deep Woods, Lake Floria, and the Sealed Grounds. According to the Water Dragon, humans once lived in Faron Woods, and many ancient songs praised the way they lived in harmony with nature there. Story After obtaining the Goddess Sword, Link travels through the Sealed Grounds to the Faron Woods, where he meets Gorko, a Goron archaeologist obsessed with Skyloft. After talking with the Goron, he proceeds through the woods, searching for Zelda, and saves Machi from Bokoblins. Machi then asks him to tell the Kikwi elder, Bucha, that he is safe. After meeting Bucha, the elder requests that Link ascertain the locations of the other members of the Kikwi Tribe, making sure they are safe. He proceeds to dowse for the Kikwi with Fi's help. After finding the three remaining Kikwi, Bucha gives him the Slingshot. Link then travels into the Deep Woods's Skyview Temple, which he traverses to find Zelda. At the temple's end, he fights the Demon Lord Ghirahim for the first time and enters the Skyview Spring. Here, he receives a message from the Goddess as well as the Ruby Tablet. ]] Link must later return to Faron Woods on his quest to find Farore's Flame. Here he must complete the Silent Realm found in the woods. He must also use a Skyward Strike to complete the image of a Mark of Farore on a stone door in order to access Lake Floria. Later, when Link is searching for the Water Dragon's fragment of the "Song of the Hero", he returns to the woods, finding it flooded. Here, the Water Dragon's fragments the song further into many Tadtones that Link must search for in order to complete the song. ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild The Faron Woods are located in the Faron Grasslands region of Hyrule in the province of Faron. The Woods contains a fork in the road that connects the roads leading to Lake Hylia, Highland Stable, and Lake Floria. The Hylian traveler Suzuna has a campsite under a tree near the fork in the road and is searching for Malanya Spring in the Faron Grasslands region as she had apparently lost her Horse. The travelers Meeshy and Totsuna often travel through the area as they travel between Highland Stable and Lakeside Stable near Lake Floria. A hidden Korok can be found by lifting a rock atop the intact pillar on the south side of the road leading from Lake Hylia. The unnamed Korok will reward Link with a Korok Seed for finding its hiding place. Faron Woods is actually quite small compared to past depictions and is one of several in the Faron Grasslands region including the surrounding Finra Woods and Pagos Woods. Pictures taken with the Camera Rune within Faron Woods area will display its name in the Album. It is also suggested the Ancient Barbarian Tribe lived in the woods as it contains ruins of a lost civilization presumably related to Hylian resettlement of The Surface after Demise's defeat in Skyward Sword. Faron Woods is located far from the Great Hyrule Forest region though is still in close proximity to Lake Floria in addition to being closer to Lake Hylia. Other Appearances Link's Crossbow Training Faron Woods serves as the location for Skulltula Forest: Ranger. Hyrule Warriors Faron Woods is one of the early stages to be playable. The Great Deku Tree is located in the center of the woods. In the story, Link, Impa and Sheik arrive at the woods to investigate a rumour that a young woman was leading a resistance force against the Dark Forces, in the hope that it is the missing Princess Zelda (who Link and Impa are unaware is actually disguised as Sheik). In the forest they find a hidden village under siege by the Dark Forces. The young woman turned out to be a sorceress named Lana who coordinated the ongoing battle with the Deku Tree as her main base. The heroes help Lana defend the woods from the monster attacks led by Wizzro. At the beginning of the battle, Link, Impa, or Sheik (depending on which character is playable) must acquire the Bow inside a chest located in the Southwestern part of the village to remove the Deku Babas from the village. After clearing out the Deku Baba, Lana has her forces retreat to the Great Deku Tree Keep (which serves as the Hyrulean Forces main base) to rest while Link, Impa, and Sheik cover them. After defeating Wizzro's Gibdo Forces, Wizzro sets fire to the Great Deku Tree forcing the Hyrulean Forces to seek the aid of the Great Fairy in the Fairy Fountain located in the Northeastern part of the woods to put out the fire. After putting out the fire, they eventually make their way to the Enemy Base to confront Wizzro, however he retreats and summons Gohma to fight them in his place. Using the Bow obtained earlier, the Hyrulean Forces defeat Gohma and drive off the Dark Forces. ''Hyrule Warriors Legends Faron Woods has the same layout that it does in ''Hyrule Warriors, though features new additions such as Owl Statue which act as warp points for the Ocarina which is obtained from the Great Deku Tree keep in The Sorceress of the Woods story scenario. In Linkle's Tale: The Girl in the Green Tunic, Linkle ends up lost in Faron Woods shortly after leaving her village to go to Hyrule Castle. In the forest she encounters Skull Kid wearing Majora's Mask, who steals her precious Compass, leading to a battle between Linkle's Forces and Skull Kid's Forces. Eventually, Linkle manages to catch up to Skull Kid, who is stunned by a mysterious light produced by Linkle's compass, giving Linkle to opportunity to defeat him and reclaim her compass. Non-canonical Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Beta The Faron Woods (or a similar forest) first appeared in the first three preview trailers for Twilight Princess. The woods were originally an open-ended forest with no boundaries that contained individual trees. Supposedly, this would have allowed much more freedom of movement for the player. In later versions of the game however, the forest became the closed-in forest that was in the final version of the game. The reason why is unknown, and it has been speculated that the location might still exist in the game's coding. es:Bosque de Farone pt-br:Bosque de Faron Category:Beta Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations Category:Link's Crossbow Training locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword locations Category:Hyrule Warriors locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations